popularmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
I Gotta Feeling
I Gotta Feeling is a Black Eyed Peas song from their album The E.N.D. It is most commonly known for being the longest lasting number one song on both the Billboard Hot 100 and the Canadian Hot 100. It had a run of 16 weeks from July 4th to October 17th. The song was nominated for Record of the Year at the 52nd Grammy Awards and won the Grammy for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals. "I Gotta Feeling" currently holds the record as the most downloaded song on iTunes of all time. Critical Reception Billboard gave the song a positive review: "The Black Eyed Peas proved with their massive international chart-topper "Boom Boom Pow" that they're a group still to be reckoned with. The official follow-up single "I Gotta Feeling" may be their most mainstream release yet. Over a pop-throbbing beat, courtesy of the famed club hitmaker David Guetta, the Peas trade off on a simple, yet effective melody and message: "Tonight's gonna be a good night." Having already shown what they can do at the peak of a party, now they're out to prove they can get it started even earlier". Bill Lamb of About.com gave the song 4 out of 5 stars commenting on the feel-good mood, distinct change of pace for them, and that it is a great choice for summer. Overall, he thinks that "Boom Boom Pow" and "I Gotta Feeling" deliver contributions that make it obvious Black Eyed Peas are still a four-person group and that this is a hit. David Balls of Digital Spy gave the song 4 out of 5 stars: Now, hot on the heels of the heavy Auto-Tune and futuristic synths of 'Boom Boom Pow', they're back with a single that's already made number one in Oz and the US. What's more, 'I Gotta Feeling' is every bit as quirky as its predecessor. Built around a sample from David Guetta's 'Love Is Gone', it begins in relatively restrained fashion before suddenly morphing into a throbbing rave-up... and proceeds to flit between tempos for the rest of its five-minute duration. A bit like Girls Aloud's 'Biology', it's a random, rather barmy mish-mash of musical ideas that only really makes sense after a few listens, but there's no doubt the Peas still know how to get us dancing. Comedy website Cracked.com however, gave the song a rather scathing review, with Hate By Numbers host Wayne Gladstone stating, "I don't care how many gangly superfluous band members you float in the air, at this point you need to start the song." This was in reference to the repetition of the chorus of 'tonight's gonna be a good night' for roughly a minute and a half. The review was scathing in its critique of auto-tune, lyrics, rhyming the same word with itself ("Up and "Up"), naming days of the week (which was seen as comparable to "Naming the Alphabet") and Jewish religious phrases being used out of context. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:2009 Number Ones